paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Stop the Poachers
This story is rated PG. It mentions illegal hunting, blood, and animals being wounded. It will NOT be graphic, however. If you are sensitive to these topics, please pick another story to read! Fall had come to Adventure Bay. All around, trees were bursting into shades of brilliant red, orange, and yellow. Fallen leaves crunched underfoot and the air turned crisper and cooler with every new day. The Paw Patrol was relishing the seasonal changes, especially as Halloween approached. The pups occupied the time between rescues by diving into piles of leaves, carving pumpkins, and of course, planning to have the best Halloween ever. "I think I'm going to be a monster this year," pondered Marshall as he rolled a pumpkin to the Lookout's front door. "I wanna be something cool!" Skye giggled, pushing her own smaller pumpkin along. "You already ARE cool, Marshall! But I think you'd look great as a monster. I'm so stoked to be a pretty butterfly, especially when I transform my wing pack into beautiful butterfly wings!" Marshall smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna make myself big, and blue, and hairy! With big sharp fangs and claws!" He roared and raised his front paws for emphasis, when-- "Oh no!" He and his pumpkin tumbled towards the Lookout, coming to a rest at the front door, with pumpkin smashed all over and the stem resting atop Marshall's head. "But I was a pumpkin LAST year!" Skye laughed and laughed as Marshall shook the pumpkin guts off. Zuma and Rocky trotted up to meet the pair. "Nice hat, dude," said Zuma with a smirk. Marshall scowled. "Now I gotta get another pumpkin! Who wants to go to Mr. Porter's shop with me and get a new one?" "Road trip, road trip!" yapped Rocky. "I know Rubble still needs to get his, we should all go together!" "Awesome idea, Rocky!" yipped Skye. "I'll go find Chasey, you guys go find Rubble. Huh, where is Chasey anyway?" Scene change - Chase's badge "Almost there... just a few centimeters off..." Chase sat beneath the big tree, his front paws resting on a huge pumpkin. All around him were scattered carving tools, stencils, and of course, piles of pumpkin guts. In his mouth was a wooden ruler. "Just gotta mark this..." Skye saw the Shepherd concentrating, and devised a plan. She snuck underneath the wooden walkway and crept up behind Chase. Then-- "BOO!" Chase yelped and dropped the ruler, frantically looking around. "Whozzat?" he barked. Skye emerged from her hiding place, giggling hysterically, and Chase relaxed. "Skye, you almost messed up my pumpkin!" he complained. The two pups regarded the meticulously carved pumpkin. "I'm carving an exact replica of my badge, but I need to center the star JUST right, and all the angles have to be the same! But when I'm done, I'll have the neatest pumpkin in Adventure Bay!" He wagged his tail, obviously proud of himself, and Skye couldn't help but giggle some more. "Oh Chasey, you're such a perfectionist!" she yipped, nuzzling his cheek. The Shepherd blushed as she continued. "We're all gonna go down to Mr. Porter's store to get Marshall and Rubble their pumpkins, you wanna come with us?" Chase stood and nodded. "Of course! Someone's gotta stop Marshall from smashing ANOTHER pumpkin!" The two pups laughed, when suddenly their collars went off. They looked at each other and cried, "Ryder needs us!" After shaking the pumpkin guts off their paws, the two pups leapt off the walkway and raced towards the Lookout, eager to help out the Paw Patrol any way they could. The elevator ascended, and the six pups jumped into their gear. Chase felt the strange compulsion to choose his spy gear; weirdly enough, he was almost always right when he had a hunch about which gear to pick. Once changed, the pups finished the ride to the top deck and leaped out, sitting proudly in formation. "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase barked. Ryder was already topside, holding his pup pad. "Thanks for coming so quickly, pups," said with a grimace. "Mayor Goodway just called me with a serious problem." The mayor's icon popped up on screen. "We all know hunting isn't allowed in the forests outside Adventure Bay. But someone is hunting there illegally, and worse, someone just reported seeing someone taking a dead mountain lion out of the forest and driving away." The pups all gasped. "Oh no, the poor kitties!" Rubble cried. Skye sniffled. "How could anyone do such a horrible thing?" Ryder shook his head sadly. "I don't know, pups. But the Mayor thinks the Paw Patrol can help, so that's what we're gonna do. Chase!" The police pup snapped to attention. "I need you to use your spy gear to track down the poachers. They might have left clues in the forest." "Chase is on the case!" "I know two more pups who will be an awesome help on this mission." Ryder swiped his finger on the pup pad, and a badger with a green aspen leaf appeared on screen. "ASPEN!' the pups cried in unison. The screen flickered and came into focus on a Bernese Mountain Dog's face staring into the camera. "Uh, is this thing working? Hello? There we go. Hi Ryder! What's up?" Aspen asked, wagging her tail. "Aspen, someone has been hunting illegally in the forest, and we're worried they're targeting the mountain lions. We need your knowledge of the forest and its animals to help us find the poachers. Can you meet us in the mountains at the bridge?" Aspen gasped. "Oh, that's so not cool! Don't worry Ryder, I'm on it! You're barking up the right tree!" She saluted, and her image flickered back to black. Ryder swiped again, and a badger with a turquoise evergreen tree popped up. "EVEREST!" the pups yipped. The husky's face came into focus. "Hi Ryder! Hi pups!" Everest said. "How can I help?" Ryder repeated the same bad news. "We need your knowledge of the mountain to help us find the poachers." "Off the trail, Everest won't fail! I'll meet you at the mountain pass, Ryder! See you there!" Her face flickered off the screen. With the pups' orders given, Ryder gave his usual rallying cry and slid down his pole. Chase slipped down the slide and jumped into his truck, driving out of the lookout with Ryder just ahead. The rest of the pups watched from the windows, cheering and barking as their friends left on their mission. "I sure hope they find whoever hurt that poor kitty cat," sniffled Rubble. The rest of the pups enthusiastically agreed. Scene change - Everest's badge Chase and Ryder rolled up to the mountain bride and idled their vehicles. Moments later, Aspen's brand-new jeep came swerving around the bend, her joyful voice howling in the wind. She stopped in front of the two, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. "Uh, sorry, I know that's not safe, but man, I love this jeep you got me!" She barked happily, and Ryder laughed. "You earned it by rescuing our friends, Aspen!" Everest's snowmobile came rolling over the bridge, and she too joined the group. "Hi guys! Let's bust some poachers!" Everyone nodded, and parked their vehicles. "The campers saw the man take the mountain lion in this area. He parked by the bridge and drove off with it. Can you guys find anything suspicious?" The pups set about sniffing the ground near the bridge. Almost immediately, Aspen recoiled. "What is it, Aspen?" Ryder asked. "It's blood," she said quietly, pointing to a dark red spot on the asphalt. "It must have come from the lion's body." The pups all whimpered, and Ryder frowned. "At least it's a clue. We know something bad happened here." Moments later, Chase sneezed loudly. "I found a clump of fur," he said, and Ryder picked it up and pocketed it. "And we know it was an animal. It sure looks like mountain lion fur, but I'm no expert." The pups continued sniffing, and Ryder searched the area too, looking for signs above the pups' eye level. Together the pups found two strong trails leading back a ways into the forest-- one human, one distinctly animal. "I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure this is mountain lion," said Aspen. But even further into the forest, the pups caught a new scent. "It's almost the same as the other mountain lion scent, but it's a little different. Aspen, Everest, do you guys know what it is?" Chase asked. "Do you think it's another mountain lion?" Everest inquired. Aspen gulped, staring into the bushes with wide eyes. "Guys, I don't think it's another mountain lion... I KNOW it's another mountain lion!" The pups and Ryder gasped. There, hidden in the bushes, a pair of yellow feline eyes stared back at them! A low growl came from where the mountain lion hid, and the pups slowly backed away. "Make yourself bigger, and louder!" shouted Aspen. "She'll be more afraid of us than we are of her!" The pups stood on their tiptoes and took exaggerated steps backwards, barking and howling. Ryder spread his arms out and shouted at the lion to keep back. Yet despite their efforts, the group saw the eyes coming closer... and closer... The lion stepped through the bushes, staring straight at them! The pups stopped, terrified, though the mountain lion made no movement towards them. A pitiful cry rose up from her throat, and she extended her front paw. Ryder and the pups gasped as they realized the lion's left paw was covered in blood! A trickle of blood ran down from the top of her shoulder, staining her tawny fur a dark red. Aspen murmured, "She's been shot." The pups looked at Aspen, unsure of what to do. "We need to get her to a wildlife rehabilitation clinic," she said firmly. "They'll treat her and release her back into the wild, away from where the poachers are hunting. Everyone be careful. She's in pain, and might lash out. Follow me, I need to call someone who I think can help!" The pups and Ryder followed her as she dashed out of the forest. Aspen reached her truck, panting, and turned on her two-way radio. "Hello? Junie? Are you there?" A soft female voice crackled through the speakers. "Aspen, is that you? What's wrong?" Aspen wagged her tail. "Hang on, Junie. I'm coming to get you. We're gonna need your help!" She started the ignition and drove back over the bridge, around the curve, towards the cabin she shared with her sister. Scene change - Aspen's badge Ryder, Chase, and Everest waited nervously for Aspen to return. Chase's eyes kept flickering back to the treeline, Ryder paced the side of the road, and Everest nibbled on a rawhide bone. Suddenly, the pups' ears perked, and the rumble of Aspen's jeep grew louder. When the jeep rounded the corner, the team noticed another pup, almost the spitting image of Aspen, sitting in the passenger seat. The unfamiliar pup shrunk down in her seat when Aspen pulled up and jumped out of the Jeep. "Hey guys, this is my sister Juniper." Chase and Everest wagged their tails, and Ryder walked over and offered his hand for the pup to sniff. Juniper made a small squeaking noise and put her ears back, but cautiously sniffed his hand. "H-hello," she said, so quietly Ryder strained to hear her. Aspen sighed, putting her paws up on the Jeep's side rail. "C'mon Juniper, I told you these guys are super nice!" Chase and Everest woofed in agreement, and Juniper shyly peered over at them. "If you say so..." She cautiously got out of the Jeep and stood next to her sister, tail pressed between her legs and regarding the Paw Patrol warily. After exchanging greetings with Chase and Everest, Juniper looked up at her sister. "Where's the mountain lion?" she asked. Aspen grimaced and gestured a paw in the general direction of the injured lion. Juniper's expression hardened and she began rummaging in the Jeep's open trunk, pulling out a white bag marked with a red cross, a small pouch which smelled like tantalizing beef, and a large stretcher which could easily hold even the largest pup. "I hope this is big enough for her," Juniper muttered to herself. "It's the biggest one we had on hand." Aspen took one end of the stretcher in her mouth, and Juniper moved to take the other, when Chase interrupted. "I'll take it, don't worry!" Juniper shrunk back as the Shepherd picked up the stretcher, and he and Aspen began carefully maneuvering into the forest. She followed with her medical bag, and Everest and Ryder brought up the rear. Before long the fivesome had reached the patch of bushes where they had seen the mountain lion. "Now what?" Everest whispered. Aspen and Chase lowered the stretcher to the ground and stepped back as Juniper moved closer to the bushes, making soft cooing noises. "Just watch her," Aspen whispered. "She's magic." As the rest of the group watched, Juniper eased herself towards the bushes, and slowly but surely the injured mountain lion crept out into the dappled sunlight. Though the lion growled at the approaching pup, Juniper dug into the bag around her neck and tossed the lion a chunk of raw hamburger. The other pups began salivating as Juniper lured the lion out further and further, until her entire body was visible. All the while, she talked softly to the lion, reassuring her. "Shh, shh. It's alright, baby girl." When the mountain lion had fully emerged and was chewing on a hunk of hamburger, Juniper inspected the wound. "Shot from a rifle, maybe a .30-06, from a decent ways away. It seems to have hit right between her triceps and scapular deltoid muscles. She's lost a decent amount of blood, but it's not necessarily a fatal wound unless it gets infected. She's really lucky the hunter didn't hit her more towards the midline; it could have hit her lung, heart, or neck. But we still need to take her in." She announced her findings confidently. Ryder and the pups stood dumbfounded, everyone's jaws dropped except for Aspen, who wagged her tail proudly for her sister. "I told you she was magic!" Aspen whispered. "I'll need to put a tranquilizer in her," Juniper declared, and slowly shrugged the medical bag off her back as to not startle the mountain lion. She paused to scan the well-organized bag, and pulled out a pre-loaded syringe filled with a clear liquid. "I'll give her a low dose of azaperone. I have a tranq gun in the Jeep, but she's calm enough that I can jab her up close. Anyway, stand back, everyone!" She uncapped the syringe and slowly approached the mountain lion's back end, making sure the lion knew what she was doing at all time. Then, in one swift motion, she plunged the syringe into the lion's flank and depressed the plunger. The mountain lion snarled and Juniper jumped back, out of range of her claws and teeth. She backed up into the group of pups, keeping an eye on the lion. "She'll be asleep in a few minutes. I'll take the syringe out then. She's too mad at me to get it out now." Sure enough, within five minutes the mountain lion was asleep, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Juniper cautiously approached and took the syringe out of the lion's flank. "Let's get her loaded onto the stretcher and back into Aspen's jeep." Aspen and Juniper began carefully pushing the mountain lion onto the stretcher, while Chase and Everest held it steady. With the lion safely on the stretcher, the pups prepared to carry it back to the Jeep, but a mewling sound from the bushes stopped them in their tracks. As they watched, one-- two-- three cubs popped out from their hiding place in the bushes, purring and scampering over to the pups and nuzzling against their mother. The group collectively gasped. "She has kittens!" Chase yelped. "Cubs," Juniper corrected, "and they won't survive long without their mother. We'll have to take them in too." With soft clicking noises, she called the cubs over to her, and they weaved in and out of her paws. "Chase, carefully trap them with your net!" Aspen whispered. "Woof! Net!" Chase barked quietly, and his net sprung out to capture the three cubs, who batted playfully at the netting. "Scoop them up, and carry them with us, please," said Juniper. Ryder obliged, scooping up the bag of cubs with both hands while the pups grabbed each corner of the stretcher. Together, the group took the quartet of mountain lions out of the forest. Scene change - Aspen's badge Beep, beep, beep. The heart monitor beeped steadily in the quiet, white room, where Juniper stood watching over her patient. The mountain lion the Paw Patrol had saved lay sprawled on the stainless steel table, her front shoulder shaved and covered with a thick pad of gauze. She had an IV inserted in her front paw and electrodes placed at key points on her body. Her muzzle was covered by a clear breathing mask, her lips pulled back to reveal enormous canine teeth. In a large kennel in the corner, her three cubs dozed, curled up with each other in a heap. Ryder, Chase, Everest and Aspen sat quietly or paced in the lobby of the warm, inviting vet clinic. They had traveled to the other side of the mountain to the Eagle Wings Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic, a large building closely resembling a ski lodge. Huge windows along the face of the building let afternoon sunlight stream into the building, casting a warm glow on the plush couches the Paw Patrol found themselves sitting on. At the desk, a receptionist quietly tapped away on a laptop. Aspen had grown increasingly agitated in the hours they had waited for Juniper to finish her work. She changed positions every few minutes, gruffly wandering around the room or trying to flip through the magazines. She tried to start up conversations with the other pups, but quickly found her thoughts drifting away, only to embarrass herself when the other pups realized she wasn't listening. Aspen was just about ready to barge through the doors which led to the medical wing, until the door quietly creaked open. Juniper cautiously stepped into the room. "Dr. Birch and I are done," she said, just loudly enough for the pups to hear her. Their ears perked up, and Aspen bounded over to her sister. "I'm so proud of you, lil' sis," she barked, licking Juniper on the cheek. Juniper blushed deeply and ducked her head. "Don't wake the lions," she murmured, though she let a small smile blossom across her face. The door pushed open behind them, and Juniper couldn't help but flinch slightly. A tall, dark-skinned man dressed in neat blue scrubs entered the room, smiling. Ryder and the pups moved to greet him. "I'm Dr. Birch. It's a pleasure to meet you all. So, these are the brave pups I've heard so much about?" The pups yipped in agreement, and Ryder shook his hand. "This is the Paw Patrol!" Dr. Birch nodded. "Well, we have a lot to thank you for. If you hadn't brought that cougar in, her wound would have quickly become infected. She would have grown weak and died, and her cubs are too young to survive without their mother. They would have died as well." Chase and Everest pressed their tails between their legs and whimpered. The veterinarian smiled and patted them in turn. "But her chances are excellent, now that she's here. We'll keep her and the cubs for a week or so, and when she's ready, we'll release them back onto the mountain-- away from any hunters." The pups howled in triumph and Ryder grinned. "Whenever you, or any mountain lions, are in trouble, just yelp for help!" With a huge smile, Aspen nuzzled her sister. Juniper could only smile. Scene change - Paw Patrol badge Morning broke the next day over Adventure Bay. One by one, the pups emerged yawning from their pup houses and milled about, waiting for Ryder to deliver breakfast. At the rest of the pups' urging, Everest, Aspen and Juniper had spent the night, parking their pup houses in the yard. "Good morning pups!" Ryder announced, coming through the lookout's doors with a bag of kibble and a spare bowl for Juniper. The pups howled and ran for their food bowls, sitting in a neat line with their bowls in front of them. One by one, Ryder delivered breakfast as promised, and the pups dove in. Juniper, however, only nibbled at her food, even when Aspen prodded her to finish. "If you don't finish that, I swear to dog I'll eat it, Junie," Aspen said through a mouthful of food. Juniper frowned. "I'm fine. You can have it, sis." She nudged her food bowl over to Aspen, who gave her a suspicious look, but nevertheless devoured Juniper's kibble as well. Breakfast quickly ended as the pups finished scarfing their food and began playing. Without a mission, the pups were free to do whatever they wanted around Adventure Bay, as long as they returned whenever Ryder needed them. The pups were in extra good moods, inspired by the previous day's successful mission. To be continued! Sorry, ran out of inspiration for, uh, a few months, but I'm back on track! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon